


Turbulence

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [78]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi offers some well-meant advice to Jake and Heather as she reviews the plans for their new aviation business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

Mimi frowned at the business plan. "No sightseeing flights?"

Jake looked doubtful. "I'd need a bigger plane."

"Yes, but it would be a real money-spinner. Soon pay for itself." Mimi waved her hands excitedly. "Scenic Flights Over The Home Of The Resistance With The Pilot Who Flew The Bomb To Texas."

"What?" Jake gaped at her. "No!"

"But—."

"No."

"Think—."

"No!" Jake got up and stormed out of the Richmonds' kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Mimi looked helplessly at Heather as she got up to fetch him back.

Heather shrugged. "Umm, maybe we should shelve that idea for... forever?"


End file.
